


Say you won't let go

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Dean goes to the bar after a rough day and meets a cranky stranger. One touch changes their lives.Based on the song Say you won't let go by James Arthur





	Say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my favorite song. I hope you love this fic. 
> 
> Pure fluff.

*Say you won't let go*

Dean plopped down at the bar. He'd had a tiring day. As much as he loved owning his own mechanics shop, sometimes he missed just being able to spend hours under a hood. Now, he had to worry about paperwork. He had to worry about his employees. His customers and their satisfaction. It was difficult. 

He had been there about an hour and was nursing his fifth beer when a man with a scraggly beard rushed in and sat down next to him. The man had a phone to his ear, due to his proximity, Dean could hear the conversation. 

"I don't care Gabriel. This is unacceptable. Fix it. Now." There was mumbling coming through the other line. 

"Stop with the excuses. I want my car fixed and you gone by this weekend. Is that understood?" The man hung up before there was a reply. The bartender wandered over and the man gruffly order a shot of whiskey. 

Dean decided to make conversation. 

"If you're having trouble with your car, I'm a mechanic. You can always bring it down to my shop." The words had no sooner left his mouth than the man simply held out his hand. 

"What?" Dean was thoroughly confused. 

"Card. Do you have a business card?" Each word was delivered with a level of scorn and sarcasm that Dean didn't appreciate. 

Dean dug around his wallet until he found one of his business cards and tossed it to the man. 

"Look dude, I was trying to be polite. No need to be a dick." Dean got up and slapped a twenty on the table. 

He turned to walk away but there was a hand on his arm that stopped him. 

No sooner then the hand touched him did it disappear. But that split second was all that was needed. The moment those fingers curled around his plaid shirt, Dean could see. It had never happened to him before. It was like he could see his life flash before his eyes. Not his past, but his future. 

He saw himself opening another shop. He saw himself smiling as he watched his brother say 'I do' to a beautiful blonde. He could see Bobby and him working on old junkers in his yard. Playing with his niece. Driving in Baby. 

The weirdest thing though, was the presence of the stranger. He was there for all of it. Each moment that meant anything to him, had the dark haired mystery man in them. 

Dean could see him smile. How the skin crinkled around his eyes and his mouth went gummy. He could see the man pace, ripping his fingers through his hair. He could see him scream, obviously in an argument. He saw him cry, but Dean was there, wrapping his arms around him. He saw the man crumble, his head laying on a grave stone. Dean got down on his knees in the wet grass and cradled the man because he needed it. 

Dean saw all of this. It was like seeing the light for the first time. Or hearing music after being in silence for a life time. Like watching flowers bloom. Like falling in love. Like finding the one thing in life that you needed to survive. 

Like coming home. 

Dean gasped. He stared at the man sitting down. What just happened? He wasn't sure. But, he knew he wasn't the only one affected. Looking down, he saw the man breathing hard. His eyes wide and unblinking, resting on Dean's face. Whatever that was, it happened to both of them. 

Dean sat back down. He couldn't stop staring at the man. 

"Wh-" Dean had just opened his mouth but the man shushed him. 

"I don't know. I have no clue what that was. But, we both felt it. We both... saw it. I don't.... I have no idea." The man was practically rambling at this point. 

Dean did the only thing he could think to do. He introduced himself. The man looked amused. 

"My name is Castiel." Dean let the name roll off his tongue. He liked it. 

The two men talked most of the night. It wasn't until the bartender said they were closing that the men parted ways. 

It wasn't for long though. Cas showed up with a car needing fixed. Dean smiled when he saw him. 

Dean smiled every time he saw him. Whether it was that first time or when he asked him on their first date. He smiled when they kissed for the first time. When they said I love you. When they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. When they both said I do. When they adopted a little girl named Claire. Even when they argued. 

Dean may have seen all of this the night they met, but every day was another adventure. Another day to spend with the man he loved. Every day held a special moment in his heart. 

He liked to consider it fate. Maybe destiny. Whatever it was, he was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
